A little secret
by djem90
Summary: Mikado finds Shizuo when he's in more than a little trouble. Now that Shizuo is the size of someone's palm, what will he do? Izuo/Izado/Shizado Rated M for later chapters, I don't own Durarara (I really need better summaries)
1. I'm how small?

Title: - A little secret

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izuo, Izado, Shizado

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - Mikado finds Shizuo when he's in more than a little trouble. Now that Shizuo's the size of someone's palm, what will he do?

_A/N:- Another one that won't leave me alone. But since Change of heart and Bound to a demon only have a couple of chapters left until they're completed, I'll let it go. Enjoy._

**I'm how small?**

He woke up in complete darkness, there was nothing. Where was he? He tried moving, only to get more caught up than he already was. This had to be the flea's doing, no one else would pull this crap on him. Memories flicked through his confused mind. Ah, that was right.

Damn that stupid kid. Shizuo pulled himself through the dark tunnel he was currently in. That crazy kid had stabbed him with pens and then he was here. Even with his strength, it was tiring. Finally he was out, taking in the fresh air. Wait. Where was he?

Everything was huge, he looked around, the people were giants, their feet almost three times the size bigger than usual. Everything looked the same though, just bigger. Ugh, first he needed a cigarette and then he could figure out what was going on. He reached into his pocket, finding he wasn't wearing anything. Why was he naked?

The blond looked around him, trying to find his clothes. Shizuo froze, looking up at everything that was bigger, then back down to himself. Lastly at the tunnel he had just crawled out of. It was soft underneath him. A glimpse at the white on top, confirmed what he had thought. He had been trapped in his clothes. But if they were his clothes then...

It was he who had gotten smaller? It took a lot to shock Shizuo, he was used to his strength now, used to everyone being scared of him. But this... He had shrunk. How did it happen? Shizuo tried to climb out from what he now realized was his trouser leg, looking around. Fuck, he was naked. If anyone bothered to look down, what would they think?

Luckily he still had his strength, though lifting his clothes, was now the same as lifting a vending machine. Shizuo picked them up, hurrying into the nearest alley, before someone saw him. "Agh! A rat!" He ignored the scream, trying not to get trampled on. He had always been afraid of hurting anyone, now here they were nearly crushing him.

The blond couldn't see where he was going, the sleeve of his shirt fell over the front, blocking his view and getting caught underneath his feet. He lost his balance, tipping forward, rolling into his shirt sleeve. Damn it, now he had to find a way out again, he looked around, only seeing white, there was no exit, he was trapped. Shizuo stayed where he was hoping that no one would tread on him.

"See you later, Sonohara-san." Ah, voices. They were coming closer. It was then that another thought crossed his mind, making his face pale. He needed to get to Shinra, the crazy doctor would know how to change him back. But then there was the flea, he dreaded to think what would happen if Izaya found him. "So, Mikado. Where did you disappear to?" Mikado? That name sounded familiar.

"I told you Kida-kun, I was walking home." Kida? Oh the blond kid. "Sure you weren't flirting with, Anri-chan?" The voices were getting louder. "Mikado, you shouldn't pick things off the street." Wait. Were they talking about him? "Look, it's a bartender uniform. This belongs to Heiwajima-san." Shizuo held on, as he slid further down the material, trying to hold on. What was happening out there? "You don't know that Mikado. It could belong to anyone."

He couldn't breath, everything was closed in, the material was getting tighter. The kid must be holding the bundle to his chest. Fuck, he needed to get out of here. "I'm returning them." There was a loud sigh. "Do you remember what I told you? Mikado." He felt movement again. How strong was this kid. "Stay away from Heiwajima-san and Orihara-san." Good advice. "I'll give them to Celty-san. See you at school, Kida-kun."

By the constant swaying, he could tell they were moving, he wondered where the kid was taking his clothes. He was breathing harshly now, even monsters needed to breath. His eyes closed, slipping on the fabric. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt. When he woke up again he would get out of here.

Mikado hurried back to his apartment. He wasn't sure why he thought the clothes in his arms belonged to the strongest man in Ikebukuro, but he felt the need to pick them up. Excitement ran through him, With Izaya and Celty's help they had taken down Namie and her brother Seji, helping Mika get away from them. She didn't have Celty's head, only plastic surgery to make it look that way. Now that it was over, he needed something new. He didn't like being bored. Somehow he knew these clothes were the first step, to something new.

He closed the door behind him, turning on the light. Placing the bartender uniform on the bed, he picked up the trousers, there were a few holes in them, the material damp from blood. These were definitely Shizuo's clothes. But why were they in the middle of the street? Had something happened to him? Mikado straightened them out, removing the pens that were tangled in the holes.

He recognized them, they were the pens that Seji had stabbed him with. One red, one blue. Mikado held up the last one, it wasn't a pen. It looked more like a syringe. He gently laid it down, so the needle didn't touch him. Maybe Celty knew what it was for.

Next he held up the shirt, there was nothing wrong with it. No blood, but maybe some dirt, from where it had been on the street. The teen looked at the sleeve, realizing it was tangled. As he untangled it, something fell out of the sleeve onto the bed. Mikado blinked, looking at the small object on his bed. It looked like a doll without any clothes, the blond hair was the same as Shizuo.

Gently he picked it up, holding it in the palm of his hand. Whatever it was, it was warm to touch. He used his little finger to touch the blond hair. He jumped as a hand swatted his much larger finger away. It moves? Wait. Blue eyes gleamed with excitement. Could this be?

"Heiwajima-san?" The blond rolled over in his palm. How was this possible? He had seen Shizuo's strength, he had been fascinated by it, then there was Celty. The dullahan without a head. Somehow, the blond had shrunk. Mikado felt his grin widen, trying not to close his hand. This was amazing, the things this could lead to. There was a small yawn, coming from below him. The teen looked down, to see the blond waking up.

Shizuo yawned, arms stretched as he woke up. He blinked, using one hand to rub his eye. "Heiwajima-san?" The voice above him was loud, the blond looked around, before looking up. So it wasn't a dream. He was still tiny. He was in someone's hand. Above him was a large teen with black hair, the same as the flea and blue eyes. He looked familiar. "Who are you kid?" Great even his voice sounded tiny.

Blue eyes sparkled. "Mikado Ryugamine." Shizuo sighed, trying to cover up his modesty, that had shrunk with the rest of him. "Where am I Ryugasaki-kun?" The teen sighed, he felt braver since a tiny Shizuo couldn't do much. "My name is Ryugamine. You're in my apartment." Shizuo shook his head. This had to be the flea's doing. For now he needed a cigarette and some clothes.

"Ryugasaki-kun, I need clothes." The teen sat down on the bed. Shizuo grabbed onto one of his fingers, so he didn't fall off. "I don't have anything that would fit you." Shizuo slumped down. This was getting worse. "Maybe if we brought some dolls outfits?" Dolls clothes. The strongest monster in Ikebukuro wearing dolls clothes? He was never going to live this down. What if Kasuka found out?

"Heiwajima-san?" The kid was looking down at him again. He still had his strength, he could handle it. But first. "Can you see if my cigarettes are in my pocket?" The teen nodded, rummaging in his pockets. He pulled out his packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Mikado watched him as he ripped the lid off, pulling out one of the cigarettes. The blond still had his strength.

The teen watched as Shizuo manoeuvred the cigarette to his mouth, it was too big and didn't fit. "Ryugasaki, can you light it?" Mikado did as he was asked, lighting the end of the cigarette. He watched as Shizuo inhaled, lips on the centre of the cigarette. The blond jerked back, coughing. "Heiwajima-san?" Shizuo's eyes watered as he held on. Ah, they were too strong for him now. He tried once more, before breaking into a fit of coughing. He reluctantly handed it to the teen.

Mikado took it, gently placing the tiny Shizuo on his bed. He opened the door to his apartment, stubbing out the cigarette. He closed the door, seeing how small the blond really was. He could barely see him, unless he was holding him. Shizuo had climbed underneath his shirt, using it as a cover. Mikado crouched down to get a better look at the now sleeping blond.

A thought crossed his mind. Shizuo had a lot of enemies, if they found him like this, who knew what they'd do. And then there was Izaya. The informant hated the blond, would he try and kill him, when he was this small? Although Shizuo had his strength, with his size he was vulnerable. He needed someone to look after him. The teen's eyes lit up. Who else better than him, the one who had found the blond like this.

Mikado used his little finger to gentle stroke Shizuo's hair, his finger covering the blond's head entirely. "Don't worry Heiwajima-san, I won't let anyone find you like this." The blond, pulled his shirt higher over him, trying to get warm. The teen couldn't help but think he was cute like this. He slipped his phone from his pocket, snapping a picture quickly, glad the flash didn't go off. Very gently he wrapped the shirt around the blond, leaving him to sleep.


	2. I have to wear what?

**I have to wear what?**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and on with the next chapter. As usual let me know what you think. Enjoy._

He was hoping it had been a dream, but when he opened his eyes, seeing that his bed was his shirt, he felt a wave of despair go through him. He was still tiny. Shizuo sighed, looking up at the large giant still sleeping in the bed underneath him. He let himself fall back onto the bed, what did he do now? "Whoa!" Shizuo grabbed onto his shirt, as the body underneath him moved. "Oi, kid stop moving." He was close to the edge of the bed, any more and he would fall.

Mikado opened his eyes, covering a yawn with his hand. His eyes fixed on the white shirt at the end of the bed. Shizuo. Very carefully he climbed out of the bed, crouching low to see the blond, who was struggling to stay on. "Sorry, Heiwajima-san." The teen gently picked him up, so he was safely in the palm of his hand.

"I'll make some breakfast." Mikado sat the tiny figure on the kitchen side. Grabbing the smallest plate, he poured a small handful of cereal on it. "Do you want any milk?" Shizuo picked up one of the flakes in both hands. "No, this is fine." He took his first bite, knowing how long it would take him to get through them. He looked up as he heard a small click. "Did you just take a photo?" Mikado smiled sheepishly, putting the phone away. "Sorry, no one else will see it."

Shizuo sighed, going back to eating. "I suppose its fine. What are you doing today?" Mikado sighed. "I have school, but I can't leave you alone. I'll take a sick day." Shizuo opened his mouth to object, kids should stay in school, but he couldn't stay here all day, especially not the way he was. "We can go to the shops and pick you up some clothes." Shizuo smiled, he wondered what anyone else would have done if they picked him up.

The teen had a heart, he could see it reflected in those deep blue eyes. There was a chance Shinra would want to experiment on him. He shuddered to think what the flea would do. He was glad it had been Mikado that had picked him up.

The teen changed out of his pyjamas, getting dressed in his jeans and usual casual clothing. He found a pair of scissors, using them to cut the sleeve of Shizuo's shirt. The blond lifted his arms, letting him wrap it around him, pinning the material together with a safety pin. "Will you be okay in my pocket?" The tiny blond sighed, giving him a small nod. He let Mikado scoop him up, gently lowering him into his jeans pocket. "I be careful how I walk."

Shizuo closed his eyes, not seeing anything, he could feel every movement that the teen made. Mikado pulled his jumper over his pocket, checking the blond was safe. He was careful that he didn't trip or make any sudden movements. He picked out a few teens wearing the blue school uniform, lowering his head in case they noticed him.

He made his way into the toy shop, looking for the aisle he needed, he made his way past the cars, the teddy bears, until he stopped at the doll aisle. The shelves were lined with pink boxes, while the other half was dark green and black . He looked both ways, seeing that he was on his own. "Heiwajima-san, were here."

Shizuo pulled himself up, so he was grabbing onto the pocket, peeking over the edge. "What sort of clothes do you want?" The blond looked around. "Can you find something close to a bartender uniform?" Mikado smiled. "I can try." At that, Shizuo let go, slipping back into his pocket.

The teen scanned the shelves, finding army uniforms, super hero outfits but no bartender ones. He went further along looking at the pink boxes. Ah, there it was, a black tuxedo. He took it from the shelf, still looking. Mikado looked at the male dolls, seeing the outfit on each was different. Lifting his gaze he saw a duplicate to what the blond wore. The box was pink, with a cocktail glass on the side. He reached up, his fingers missing it by inches. "Do you need help? Mikado-kun." The teen froze at the familiar voice. He didn't move out of the way fast enough, feeling himself pushed against the shelf.

His hand shot to his pocket, covering it with his hand. Pleading inwardly that Shizuo wouldn't show himself, screaming Izaya's name. Izaya reached up, grabbing the box, he had been reaching for. There was a sadistic grin on his face, making the teen gulp. "Here you go, Mikado-kun. I didn't take you as the kind to buy dolls."

The teen backed away, forcing a smile. "I'm not, they're for Kida-kun." He wasn't sure whether Izaya believed him or not, but he needed to get out of there. "I see, I think this one would be better then." Mikado caught the pink box, he had been thrown. It was a frilly pink dress. "Thank you, Orihara-san." He turned away, hurrying to the check out. He placed all three boxes, waiting for them to be scanned.

"Shouldn't you be in school? Mikado-kun." The teen froze. "No, not today." He didn't meet those crimson eyes. He paid the cashier, leaving the store. "Why are you here? Orihara-san." Shizuo was listening to every word, eyes closed. He was gritting his teeth. He wanted to climb out and punch the flea, as hard as he could. Instead he was relying on the kid, while he stayed out of sight.

Izaya grinned, following the teen from the store. "I was looking for Shizu-chan." He didn't miss, the way the teen froze. "As you can see, the brute hasn't found me yet." Mikado said nothing, making him more suspicious than he already was. The teen was walking quickly but carefully, leaning all his weight on his left foot.

Mikado grimaced as he noticed Izaya still behind him. "Was there something you wanted Orihara-san?" He shivered as the other leaned over his shoulder, arms around his waist. "Don't you want to spend time together?" Mikado felt his face heat up. "I have to meet up with Kida. I'll see you later, Orihara-san." Mikado yelped as he was pulled back. "Mikado-kun, you forgot something."

Blue eyes widened as Izaya's fingers gripped his chin, lifting his head, so their gazes clashed, he felt a hot breath on his lips, shocked as their lips connected. He jumped as he felt a hand on his hips moving to his ass. "Orihara-san, please stop doing that." He used the back of his hand to wipe away the saliva, taking quick steps back. Turning and running away, cursing under his breath. "Sorry, Heiwajima-san."

He made his way back to the apartment, not stopping until he was safely behind the door. He dumped the bag on his bed, lifting his jumper, allowing the blond to get out. Shizuo swayed as he tried to climb out, collapsing in the centre of the teen's palm. "Sorry, Heiwajima-san. Are you okay?"

The blond tried to relax, calming his spinning head. "Ugh, I'm fine. Is there something between you and the flea?" He watched the blush cover his face. "No, nothing." The blond sighed, shaking his head. "If he's threatening you, I can get him back." The teen smiled down at him. "Thank you, Heiwajima-san." Shizuo nodded, standing up. "What clothes did you get me?"

Mikado showed him the doll, with the uniform. "It looks the same." The teen opened the box, taking the doll out and taking off its clothes, handing them to the tiny blond, who was now back on his bed. He turned away, letting Shizuo get changed in privacy. He was glad he hadn't seen Izaya kiss him. The informant had only started to do it lately, when he was on his own.

He didn't know why Izaya did it, but he knew there were no feelings between them, Izaya was doing it for fun. "I'm done." He turned back seeing the tiny blond in his new clothes. He couldn't help but smile, the clothes were too big for him, making him look cute. Mikado reached into his pocket to grab his phone and take a picture. It wasn't there. He was sure he had taken it with him.

"A little help?" He would have to worry about it later, for now he needed to help the blond. "Stay still." Mikado used the scissors to gently and carefully cut the clothes to size. Once he was done, he moved back on his knees, seeing how well they now fit him. "Thanks kid." Mikado shook his head. "Call me Mikado. We're friends now. Aren't we?"

Shizuo grinned. He had a friend, someone who wasn't scared of him. "Yeah, call me Shizuo." Both of them smiled at each other. "What are you going to do now? You can stay here, as long as you like." Mikado picked up the box, still seeing something there. Gently he picked it out. It was a small pair of sunglasses. He handed them to the blond who put them on.

Mikado smiled, blue eyes twinkling. He was the only one who had seen this new side of Shizuo. He was glad they were now friends. Like this he looked adorable, the teen's fingers twitched, wanting to take a picture, wanting to record this moment. First he had to find his phone.

"Namie, I'm back." His black haired secretary scowled at him. "Really. Did no one want you?" Izaya made his way to his desk. "So cold. How is your relationship with your brother going?" This time it was a glare thrown his way. "I was expecting you to be half way to the moon." Izaya shrugged of his jacket. "Shizu-chan wasn't there."

He reached into his pocket, taking out a mobile phone. It wasn't his, he had taken it from the teen's pocket, when he had hugged him. Izaya pressed a button, the screen lighting up to show an image of the three young friends. He was almost disappointed, Mikado hadn't added a password, he had full access to the phone.

The informant flicked through the contacts, not seeing anything he didn't already know. Next was the messages, most were to Kida, Anri or Celty. Lastly he checked the teen's photos. Scrolling through the ones Kida had obviously taken. Ones of Anri taken, when she wasn't looking, ones of Celty, the image blurry as she sped from view.

His fingers stopped, crimson eyes widening. Now this was interesting. He stared at the image taking in all the details, seeing another one on there. This he hadn't expected, he knew the dollar's leader was up to something. But this, this was just delicious.

His eyes didn't leave the image of a sleeping Shizu-chan. If it wasn't a camera trick, then Shizu-chan was now miniature. "I know where he is though." Namie looked up. "Are you still obsessing over Shizuo Heiwajima?" Izaya ignored her, thinking of the different plans running through his head.


	3. So where am I going?

**So where am I going?**

_A/N:- Okay firstly, forgive me for any errors or different formatting. Yesterday I had just finished typing two chapters to a new story – Stealing the teacher's pet, and the new chapter to Becoming Human. Of course me being clumsy knocked it off of my bed, damaging the colour inside the screen. It was picked up today and should be returned next Monday, when I find out if I've lost everything or not. I'm using my brother's laptop at the moment. Anyways thank you for the reviews and on with the next chapter. Enjoy._

Even though he fit neatly in the teen's palm, he was happy. He wasn't naked any more, he was safe and clothed, in what looked like his usual bartender outfit. It was a pity, he couldn't get miniature cigarettes, it would make things a lot easier. Now that he got a closer look, the kid was the same as him. Poor and living by themselves. Sure there was a bed and an old computer, but not much else.

Shizuo let out a sigh, pulling himself up, making his way along the covers, closer and closer to the sleeping teen. Mikado had left the light on for him, in case he needed anything while he slept. He sat down, on the pillow, watching the teen. Every time he breathed, his lips would briefly part, eyelids flickering. Something inside him, made him want to reach out and touch him.

He grit his teeth as Mikado groaned in his sleep, brow furrowing. "Nn...aya." Shizuo slowly stood, the teen was getting restless, he didn't want to get knocked off of the bed, but still he climbed down, resting his tiny fingers on his cheek, his forehead following, since there was a lot of space. "Ahn." His breathing had become harsh, his face getting red. "Don't worry, Mikado. I'll protect you." And he would, like he was now, he could stay with the teen indefinitely, never leaving his side.

With a sigh, the blond laid down. He could do it. There would be no more damage in Ikebukuro, no more fights with the flea. No one running scared from him, no one challenging him to fights to test their strength. He wouldn't have to deal with any of that. Sure he would need to find someone to protect Tom and he would need to let Celty know, she was his friend. And maybe Kadota, the flea didn't need to know. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

Mikado groaned, his eyes snapping open. What was that? He was dreaming about Izaya, in that way. He shook his head, feeling his face heat up. What was happening to him? Why was he dreaming about the informant doing sexual things to him? He didn't like him, no that wasn't true. He stayed away because Kida warned him to. But then he still managed to get involved with him.

A small groan made him freeze. Shizuo. He looked down, seeing him nestled between his fingers, where he had just moved. "Sorry, Shizuo. I nearly crushed you." The blond stayed asleep, where he was. Mikado gently raised his hand, moving away from the tiny form. He groaned climbing off of the bed, feeling the dampness in his boxers.

Shizuo opened his eyes, finding the bed was empty. It was daylight outside, the teen was probably getting ready for school. He sat up, getting ready to climb off of the bed. He grabbed on to the sheet, using it to slide down, landing with a sofa thud, the material falling on top of him. Damn it. "Shizuo, are you okay?"

Mikado reached down, gently lifting the sheet, Shizuo sighed, letting the teen pick him up. "Thanks. I'm fine. Are you going to school today?" He took in the blue uniform, so similar to his one, that he used to wear. "I need to Shizuo, Kida and the teachers will start asking questions." Mikado sat down on the bed, letting the blond stand on his palm.

"Am I coming with you?" The teen was silent. What did he do now? "Will you be okay in my pocket all day?" Shizuo looked around the room, he should be safe waiting here all day... "I'll come with you. Who knows when the flea will bother you again." The teen blushed looking away. Shizuo sighed. The flea was up to his tricks again, this time he was messing with Mikado. The teen smiled, even though Shizuo was small, he wanted to protect him. He used his finger to ruffle the blond's hair. "Sorry Shizuo." The blond sighed as he was lifted into the teen's pocket.

Shizuo shuffled down, making himself comfortable. He closed his eyes smiling as he relaxed at the bottom of the pocket. Mikado walked quickly, his feet light against the ground. He kept his guard up, watching around him, for Izaya or anyone that would try and harm the blond. "Mikado." He jumped as his best friends arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Kida-kun, don't scare me like that." Kida's arm tightened around him, as he swung around a cheeky grin on his face. "So, where were you yesterday? Anri-chan was looking for you." Before he would have blushed, but lately his mind was on other people. His face turned crimson as remnants of the dream, flickered through his mind. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the image of Izaya. He turned his mind to the adorable blond he currently had in his pocket. If Shizuo hadn't been shrunk, would he pay him any attention?

"I- I was sick." Kida let go of him, walking backwards in front of him, hands behind his head. "And here I thought you were on a date." The teen shook his head. "Square root of three. Your jokes are getting worse." Kida pouted. "Not even a number. Ah well." Mikado reached out and grabbed him, before he bumped into their friend.

Anri looked up and smiled. "Good morning Kida-kun, Mikado-kun." A faint blush dusted her cheeks , as she glanced shyly at the black haired teen. Mikado returned the smile, hand halfway in his pocket, feeling a small grip on his finger. "Should I leave you two love-birds alone?" Mikado sighed, while Anri looked away.

All three of them kept walking, heading past the school gate. They made their way to their class, sitting at their seats. Mikado sat down slowly, being careful to give Shizuo space to move around. He settled in his seat, waiting for the lesson to start.

Shizuo sighed, shifting his position. It must have only been half an hour and it was already too hot. He moved again, starting to feel suffocated. "Sorry Mikado." He whispered the words, giving the teen a sharp poke. He groaned as the teen jumped, gasping in pain. And then he was gently lifted out of his pocket.

Mikado glanced down at his hand, hidden under the desk, the blond lay panting in the centre of his palm. The teen inwardly cursed, of course Shizuo wouldn't be able to stay in his pocket all day, he needed air. He made sure no one was watching, gently closing his hand, reaching into his desk. Shizuo climbed out, sitting by the edge, out of sight. He looked up, giving the teen a grateful smile.

The blond sighed, growing bored, he sat where he was looking up at the teen, Mikado's gaze occasionally meeting his, before going back to the lesson. His smaller form froze, as he scented the air, a familiar stench. Oh no. He moved, poking his head out of the desk, looking outside the window. Nothing. He shook his head, moving back to safety.

Crimson eyes blinked, looking through the binoculars. He had already checked the teen's apartment. At first he had thought Shizu-chan would stay on his own, like the monster he was. Now he was looking at the teen, moving his hand under the desk. So that was where he was. It looked like the protozoan was depending on Mikado.

Jumping down from the tree and landing perfectly he made his way into the school, moving along the corridor. With a grin he reached into his pocket, taking out his flick knife, twirling it as he slammed it into the piece of glass on the wall.

A loud wailing pierced the air, as the fire drill echoed across the school. He watched as every door in the corridor opened, a sea of blue making their way past him. Izaya easily moved move through the crowd, getting closer and closer to Mikado's classroom. He had a new game, one that included both the Dollars leader and the protozoan.

Mikado covered his ears, with the rest of his class, the teacher telling them to leave in a single file. He reached for his desk, before he was pulled away out of his seat. "Mikado, come on there might be a fire." He shook his head, trying to reach for the blond. "Wait Kida-kun." He needed to get Shizuo. He flinched at the hand on his shoulder. "Please join your classmates." He lowered his head. Stay safe, Shizuo. As soon as the drill was over he would see him again.

Izaya slipped out from where he was hiding, seeing the teen look back at the door. He knew that expression, he had seen it in so many of his precious humans. Mikado had a crush on the blond. He smiled the teen was dragged away by the younger blond. As usual Kida was over protective, pulling his friend out of danger.

He took his time, skirting around the desks, to the one he had been watching. A crazed smirk appeared, as he slowly approached the desk. He reached under the desk, slowly bringing his hand forward. He stopped the laugh that built up in his throat, gazing down at the tiny figure in the centre of his palm. Unbelievably, unpredictably he was asleep, even through the noise.

He shook his hand, making the blond turn over in his sleep. Wasn't this interesting. Here was his enemy so tiny and vulnerable, in the palm of his hand. His fingers flexed, one movement and he could crush his enemy. But that would be too easy. He moved towards the window, looking down at all of the students lined up. He smiled as he caught an ocean blue gaze, face covered in shock. He raised his palm keeping it level.

Through the binoculars, he could see the realization and panic flood Mikado's face, the teen trying to move away from his class, only to be pulled back. He moved back from the window, making his way down the stairs, dropping the blonde into his pocket. He had what he came for. "What will you do now? Mikado-kun." It was the teen's move and this game was just getting started.


	4. What now?

**What now?**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Mikado was uneasy as he was herded out of the school, everyone lining up in their correct classes. He should have stopped, to take Shizuo with him. He wasn't sure what made him freeze, his gaze following the building up, past the windows, mischievous crimson eyes looking back at him. His blood froze, turning to ice in his veins as Izaya lifted his hand.

He panicked trying to push through everyone, cursing as Kida held onto his arm, pulling him back. When he looked up again, the informant had gone. His head dropped, despair filling him. He had failed. He had promised he would take care of the blond, keeping him safe. And now he had let Izaya take him, he knew that there was no point rushing in, Shizuo was gone.

Instead he waited until the all clear was given, everyone making their way back to class, he ducked making himself as small as possible, backing from the crowd, away from Kida, before he turned and ran from the school. He thought he heard the teacher's shout, but he was out of the gate, running along the streets, taking the way that would hopefully lead him to Izaya.

If he had stopped and looked up, he would have seen the informant he was searching for standing on top of the building, watching him with amusement in his eyes. "Too bad, Mikado-kun."He moved with ease along the buildings, his attention riveted on the panicking teen below. He paused, feeling a movement in his pocket.

Shizuo yawned, looking around him, seeing nothing but black. He sat up, wondering where he was. He had been in the teen's desk, it had been boring, so he had closed his eyes, falling asleep. Had class finished or was Mikado on lunch? He reached out, trying to pull himself up, a movement from the outside, caused him to fall back.

He tried again and again, trying to pull himself up. Sighing, he laid back down, closing his eyes. Mikado must be walking home, he would wait until the movement stopped. He let each movement rock him gently, sending him to sleep.

Izaya looked down at his pocket, feeling that the movement had stopped. The protozoan had either suffocated or gone back to sleep. He watched as Mikado stopped, turning around and walking back the other way. "Are you giving up that easily? Mikado-kun." Crimson eyes gleamed as he shook his head and made his way down the fire escape.

Mikado slammed the door shut, resting his forehead against it. He had wasted time looking for the informant, he would probably be in trouble with the school. But he didn't know what to do. He had tried to protect Shizuo and the blond had easily been taken away from him. He dropped down onto his bed, gazing at the ceiling.

Was he ready to take on Izaya? The informant was the best in Japan, who knew how many people he had influence over. The teen blinked, knowing exactly how Izaya had known about the blond and where his phone was. So what could he do? He sat up, jumping from the bed. He was the leader of Dollars, he had his own connections. Filled with determination he reached for his computer.

Izaya shrugged off his jacket, sitting in his spinning chair. Reaching into his pocket, he scooped the blond up, holding him in the palm of his hand. The informant smirked. The strongest in Ikebukuro, the unpredictable protozoan, who never went according to any of his plans. And now here he was tiny and helpless.

Cupping his hands together, he shook them, hearing the shocked groan, coming from the figure inside. He opened his hand, watching as the blond shook his head, rubbing his eye as he woke up. "Time to wake up, Shizu-chan." He laughed as the blond froze, colour draining from his face.

Shizuo shuddered, moving his hand. He should be with Mikado, so why was he hearing the flea's voice? Slowly he looked up, taking in the smug grin, gleaming crimson eyes and raven hair. Panic shot through him, as he scrambled to get up, not wanting to be anywhere near the flea. He struggled as he was picked up, by his collar, dangled in the air. "What did you do to Mikado?"

Ah, of course he was right. Mikado-kun had a crush on Shizu-chan and the same with the blond. "I didn't do anything to him." He left the yet unsaid. He had plans for both of them. The blond was glaring at him, trying to lash out. He moved him left and right, making the other dizzy. "What's wrong? Shizu-chan." Shizuo shook himself, trying to concentrate, he needed to get away.

Mikado blanked out, his gaze seeing the screen in front of him, his fingers dancing across the keyboard, sending messages to the key Dollars characters. Once he was done he logged onto the chat room. He had already decided what he was going to do. Stupidly he was about to take on one of the strongest in Ikebukuro for the sake of another.

_Tanaka Taro has joined the chat_

Izaya grinned, glancing away from the blond. His free hand moved to the chat room, seeing the teen had just signed in. He moved his arm, so the blond could see the screen. "S-top doing that, damn flea." Izaya ignored him, signing in.

_Kanra has joined the chat_

Tanaka Taro:- Good afternoon

Kanra:- Hello Tanaka Taro-kun :) You're on earlier than usual.

Tanaka Taro:- …

_Setton has joined the chat_

Setton:- Hello

Kanra:- Hi :)

Tanaka Taro:- Hello

Tanaka Taro:- Did you hear about Shizuo Heiwajima?

Setton:- No one's seen him in a while.

Kanra:- Maybe he got beaten

Kanra:- But that's impossible right?

Tanaka Taro:- Maybe it was something to do with Izaya Orihara?

Izaya smirked, reading the log. He could see what the teen was trying to do.

Setton:- Maybe, they are known to fight a lot.

Tanaka Taro:- What about the black rider?

Setton:- I hear they are friends, you can try

Tanaka Taro:- Do you know how to contact her?

Setton:- The black rider will find you.

_Setton has logged out_

_Tanaka Taro has logged out_

Kanra:- Wah! Everyone has left. :(

Kanra:- Oh well.

_Kanra has logged out_

_There is no one in the chat_

Izaya laughed, spinning in his chair, still holding the blond between his fingers. He went around and around, faster and faster. Once he had stopped he placed the blond on his desk, laughing at the way Shizu-chan stumbled and fell, each time he tried to stand and run. He watched him trip over his own feet, falling flat onto his face."It looks like Mikado-kun is up to something."

He left the blond where he was, moving over to the game board, moving the pieces into their correct position. He stared at the board, concentrating on where each of the pieces would move next. It was the teen's turn and it looked like he was going to ask Celty for help. Not that it would do any good. He always got his way. With quick reflexes he caught the blond as he tumbled from the desk. "In the mean time, what should we do? Shizu-chan."


	5. Who will help?

**Who will help?**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Shizuo groaned as he hit the desk again. Izaya's hand covering him as he tried to escape. He needed to get out of there. He wasn't sure how the flea had caught him, his concern was for the teen who had been looking after him. Once again, he pushed himself up from the desk, forcing the flea's hand away from him.

And then he was running again, not caring where he went, he was near the edge of the desk, wincing as there was a thud, straight in front of him. Shizuo opened his eyes, blinking at his reflection, strands of blond hair falling from his head. His breathing was shaky as he realized it was Izaya's blade. His hand reached up, touching where the strands had been cut, making him swallow thickly. If Izaya had missed, he would have been cut in half.

Slowly he raised his head, looking back at crimson malicious eyes. "Do you want to try again? Shizu-chan." He glanced back at the knife and then the door. Could he make it? The blond kicked out, Izaya's fingers wrapping around him. He wouldn't be part of the damn flea's games. It was stupid, but if it helped him get away...

Shizuo opened his mouth, chomping on Izaya's hand. He heard a curse from the informant, before he slipped lose, hitting the table. Grimacing he ran from the edge, letting himself fall. He knew he would be tasting flea germs for a while. Years of chasing Izaya had improved his own skills, turning his body, he landed crouched on the floor.

He didn't bother to check what Izaya was doing, taking a glance at the door, he changed his mind, instead darting under the sofa. "That wasn't nice, Shizu-chan." He could hear the chair being wheeled back, footsteps on the floor, moving closer and closer towards him. He felt a slither of panic as black shoes stopped right in front of him.

Shizuo backed away, knowing seconds later, the flea would crouch down and see him, thin arm reaching for him. The blond moved to the other side, getting ready to run. He blinked as he hit something, his hands coming up, placing them on what looked like glass, the blond turned around, bumping into more glass. "Silly protozoan."

Shizuo froze, knowing he had been caught, like a damn bug. Izaya was sitting on the sofa, smirking down at him, his hand holding the glass he was currently stuck under. He pulled his fist back, ready to punch the glass. A piece of paper was slid underneath and then he was tumbling back as it was picked up, his head hitting the bottom. Shit.

Mikado sighed, he had been about to leave to search for Celty, when Kida had knocked on the door. His friend didn't look too happy. "Where did you go? I told the teacher you were feeling sick." The teen looked away guiltily. He knew what Kida thought about Izaya and Shizuo, he had told him to stay away from both of them. "Sorry, Kida-kun, there was an emergency."

The blond teen shrugged. "Its fine, do you want to hang out?" Mikado opened his mouth, to say no. He needed to find Celty, he knew Izaya and Shizuo hated each other and hated to think what the informant would do to the tiny blond. But the look in the other's eyes, made him close his mouth, somehow it felt like they were growing apart. "Yeah sure." Kida grinned. "Want to come girl hunting?" The black haired teen smiled, shaking his head. "Come on, Mikado. We need to get you laid."

"Here you go, Shizu-chan." The minute blond struggled, his arms failing. He was stuck in the jar,as Izaya tipped it side to side. "Stop it, flea." The childish grin told him he had no intention of doing so. Why would he? He finally had his enemy in the palm of his hand. Izaya turned to the computer, scrolling through the chat log. He could see both Tanaka Taro and Setton had been on, they must have had a private chat. "I'm waiting, Mikado-kun." Leaning back in his chair, he looked down at his captive. He should probably feed him.

Taking the glass with him, the blond falling around inside, he headed for the kitchen. He still had some ootoro left from earlier, opening the fridge, he had a look for what little Shizu-chan could eat. He shook his head, Namie had brought chocolate and pudding cups again. She did it on purpose knowing he hated the stuff.

Then again the blond liked them, everyone knew how much he liked the sickly sweet foods. Not risking letting go of the glass, he took both out with one hand, closing the fridge door. Making his way back to his desk, he sat down, grinning at his ootoro. The blond was trying to punch the glass again, with a shake of his head, Izaya shook it, knocking him off his feet.

"Shizu-chan. If you stay still, you can have that sugary crap you like." He watched the minute figure freeze. Carefully he set the glass on the desk, his finger on his knife, in case the protozoan tried to run. Slowly he lifted the glass, his eyes never leaving pissed off coffee ones.

Shizuo glared up into crimson ones. He hated the damn flea more than ever. But it would be better, than being shook, he was still dizzy from all the shaking. Besides he was hungry. His eyes lit up at the sight of the pudding cup. The flea pushed it towards him, not even opening for him. Well, at least he knew it wasn't poisoned.

Reaching up, he grabbed the lid, pulling in from pot. He smiled at the smell, licking his lips. Since he didn't have a spoon, he used his hands, scooping up the first handful and bringing it to his mouth. Ignoring Izaya, he concentrated on eating his pudding cup.

Izaya looked up from his ootoro, to check the blond was there. If he didn't have his poker face on, his mouth would have dropped open in shock. Shizu-chan was smiling as he took small bites, consuming everything in those tiny hands and then going back for more. The minute blond was so carefree. The informant blinked, wondering why he was finding the scene just a little bit... cute and resisted the urge to get his phone out.

It was getting late, Mikado checked there were no cars coming, before crossing the road. It had felt like forever until Kida had finally left. He had managed to catch Setton on the chat room. Taking a guess at why they knew so much about Celty. He had revealed his identity and asked to meet. Sure enough Setton confirmed she was Celty. He was on his way to meet her.

The teen paused as he heard a roar of a motorcycle. He looked up, seeing the black rider in front of him, exactly as he remembered her. "Ah, hello Celty-san." He watched as she pulled out her phone, typing quickly. _You wanted to see me?_ Mikado nodded. "I need you're help with Shizuo. You two are friends right?" The dullahan nodded. _I haven't seen him in a while. Do you know where he is? _

The teen nodded without hesitation. Instead of answering, he took out the capped syringe in his pocket, one of the ones that had been injected into the blond. _Climb on. _She seemed to know immediately there was something wrong. Mikado smiled in excitement as the shadows wrapped around his head, forming a helmet. He climbed onto the back of the bike, barely wrapping his arms around her, before the bike sped off.

Mikado was amazed as everything raced by, securely holding on. It looked like Celty cared about Shizuo a lot if her speed was anything to go by. The teen blinked as the bike slowed to a stop, outside a building he didn't recognize. _Follow me. _

He did as he was told, jumping in surprise as the door was opened, a man in a white coat, throwing his arms around the dullahan. "Celty my beloved. Welcome home." He blinked wondering who he had been brought to see. The man winced as Celty elbowed him in the ribs. _Mikado knows about Shizuo._

The man dragged them both into the apartment, closing the door. "Don't look so panicked, I'm Shinra Kishitani." The teen stayed beside Celty. "Mikado Ryuugamine." He felt a hand on his shoulder, feeling that if Celty had a head she would be smiling. "Did you need help?"Mikado nodded, pulling out the syringe, he had asked for help and the dullahan had brought him here.

"Shizuo was staying with me. He was stabbed with this, somehow it turned him small." Shinra took it from him. "How small." The teen sighed. "He fits in my palm." The older man's eyes widened. "Where is he now?" Ah, this was the bit he was dreading. "Izaya took him. I came to Celty for help."

Celty tensed next to him. "Now now, my beloved, you can't go bursting in there." Shinra turned to the guilty looking teen. "Does Shizuo still have his strength?" Mikado nodded. "Then he should be okay. In the mean time, I'll see if I can find an antidote. It looks like there's a few drops left in here. Interesting" The teen sighed in relief, feeling his knees give out. Now he could make up for his mistake, he could help Shizuo. He didn't struggle as he was caught by shadows. _Its late. Stay here for tonight. _He didn't argue as he was helped to the sofa. "Thank you."


	6. What's that feeling?

What's that feeling?

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Crimson eyes narrowed at the miniature blond, currently sleeping on his the edge of his desk. His phone was balanced in the palm of his hand, his mouth set in a thin line. Turning his phone over, he glanced at the photo on the screen, showing exactly what he was looking at seconds before. Wasn't this interesting. The tiny blond was nothing compared to when he was full size.

He hated Shizu-chan, the protozoic monster, who caused chaos and destruction everywhere he went. Never going along with his plans, always being so unpredictable. But this one was harmless, he didn't even have the strength to leave the apartment. He was completely vulnerable and under his control.

Flipping his phone shut, he placed the glass over the sleeping blond, sweeping him gently into his hand. "Stay asleep, Shizu-chan." Holding onto the trapped blond he headed to his bedroom, setting the glass on the bedside table. Getting changed, he climbed into the bed, falling into a light sleep, like usual, his consciousness staying alert.

"Ah, good morning, Celty has made breakfast." The teen nodded, slightly dazed as he pulled himself from the sofa. Finding a blanket on top of him. "Um, good morning, Kishitani-san." Mikado folded the blanket neatly, leaving it on the arm. "Celty my beloved, I'm reluctant, but you can make an extra plate." The teen blinked as the man was elbowed in the ribs.

He watched smoke rise from the headless woman's neck, his gaze dropping to the screen, he was being shown. _Good morning. How did you sleep?" _Mikado smiled at her kindness, following her to the table, where there were two full plates. "I slept okay. Thanks for letting me stay." A puff of smoke left the legends neck, making him think she was happy. _That's okay. _

The teen sat down, reaching for the fork and started eating. His gaze going to the hovering Dullahan. _How is it? _He blinked as Shinra, threw his arms around her, claiming his undying love. There was another thud as Shinra was knocked to the floor. This man was going to help him with Shizuo? Shaking his head, he continued eating.

"Don't you have school to get to?" Shinra was fiddling with his coat, looking down at him. "I'm taking few days off. Are you going to help Shizuo?" The man nodded, pulling out a small vial from his pocket. "I managed to get the liquid out. This is what I have to work with. There's nothing you can do, you may as well go to school."

He opened his mouth, to say no it was okay. A hand rested on his shoulder, making him sigh, even as he read the words. _I'll give you a lift. I'll let you know if anything happens. _Why was he so useless in these situations. "Thanks you, for the food." He followed the dullahan out of the door and through the building.

Mikado smiled as they reached the motorcycle, a black helmet forming around his head. _Where to? _He gave her directions to his home, holding onto her waist. For now he had done all he could to help. Resting his head, against her back, he let out a groan. Was it going to be any use? The man in the white coat didn't seem too helpful, he was more concerned over Celty.

The bike stopped outside his apartment, he climbed off, opening the door. "I'll be a few minutes." He quickly got changed, locking the door behind him. He should still be in time for school. _Ready? _He gave a quick nod, climbing on the back. He hated the feeling of hopelessness running through him. And then they were gone again, speeding towards the school, where he would meet with a worried Kida and Anri, asking him what was wrong. A normal day, doing normal things. He hated normality.

Shizuo blinked, opening his eyes, his hand covering a yawn. Oh, so he was still small. He looked around, seeing the glass he was under. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro stopped by an upturned glass. He sat up glancing around, he had been moved, he wasn't on a desk, it looked like he was in Izaya's bedroom. He could see a lump under the covers, black hair peeking out.

So what did he do now? He stood up, walking as far as he could go, until he gently tapped the glass. He edged forward pushing as gently as he could, watching as he pushed it to the edge, slowly pushing it over the edge. It stayed balanced on the side, he just needed a small gap, one he could just slip through. A bit more and there.

The glass stayed balanced, while he free fell to the carpet, groaning as he landed. He looked up, seeing no movement. Breathing hard, he ran across the room, using the same amount of energy as he did running around Ikebukuro. Still he made it out of the door, running to the top of some stairs. Why stairs?

It was slow and annoying, gripping the edge and lowering himself down, moving to the next step and doing the same, he was out of breath and only half way down. Taking a break, he sat on the step, legs dangling over the edge, stomach growling. Damn it.

But he needed to get out of there. He wasn't use to the flea being...nice. If he stayed he might actually fall for whatever game Izaya was playing. He began climbing down again, repeating the same steps. He was already tired, collapsed on his stomach as he reached the bottom.

Almost there, just a bit more. He picked himself up running across the apartment, reaching the front door. Now what? Glancing back the windows were too high and probably locked. The gap under the door looked large enough, for him to get through. Laying on his stomach, he roller under, gritting his teeth as he felt himself getting crushed.

Shizuo kept himself as small as possible, removing his vest, making one last attempt and squeezing through to the other side, where he lay completely out of energy. Everything was taking three times the energy to do. Energy he didn't have in this tiny form. Closing his eyes he rested against the door. He could take a few seconds rest. Just a few seconds and he could get up and find his way back to Mikado.

Crimson eyes blinked, Izaya sitting up ready and alert. His gaze fell to the glass on the bedside table. "Good -" He was gone. The glass was balancing half on and half off the table. Unpredictable as usual. He climbed out of bed, watching where he stepped. "Shizu-chan?" He couldn't have got very far, the windows were locked.

Izaya checked the kitchen, underneath the sofa, wondering why something was digging at him. Something he never would have associated with the blond. His sharp gaze locked onto a small black piece of cloth, laying by the door. The informant laughed, picking up the piece of cloth. "Unpredictable as usual."

He wasn't sure what made him open the door, maybe the thought that the blond was weaker crossed his mind. He stepped back, as a tiny Shizu-chan flopped back on the floor, still asleep. With a grin he scooped him up. "Nice try, Shizu-chan." The minute blond was filthy, dust clinging to his hair and white shirt.

Izaya left him asleep on the desk, while he went to kitchen, filling a bowl with hot water, but not too hot. He brought it back to his desk. He didn't bother waking him. With nimble fingers, he undid the tiny buttons, slipping the shirt off, his pants following after. A giggle left him at how tiny he was, before lifting him by his arms and dropping him into the bowl.

Shizuo opened his eyes, his arms flailing as he coughed and spluttered. Was he drowning? Wait he wasn't near any water. He had been resting his eyes for a few seconds. But there he was, in a pool of water. He looked up, shrinking back as he found himself looking up into large crimson eyes. "You're filthy, clean yourself up." Shizuo watched him hold up a large sponge, his knife cutting off a tiny square and dropping it in the water.

The blond reached for it, wondering what the hell the flea was doing. He looked up, seeing he had disappeared. He used the tiny sponge to clean himself in what he guessed was a bowl. "I'm back, Shizu-chan." He looked up again, seeing what looked like a large white bottle. "Hold still." He heard the cap flip open, the flea squeezing a tiny glob onto his finger.

Shizuo lowered his head as the finger pressed onto his head, gently massaging his head, stroking every strand and he realized as Izaya dunked him under the water, that he was washing his hair. He felt his cheeks heat up, keeping his head low. What was he doing? Scratch that, what was the flea doing? He really needed to get out of here. He was losing his mind.


	7. Maybe a little too close?

**Maybe a little too close?**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Shizuo stayed quiet, sitting on the edge of the desk, he hadn't tried to punch his way out of the glass yet. Instead he was curled up in a ball, eyes closed, completely naked except for the small towel that had been cut to size for him. His face felt like it was on fire, leaving him wondering what the hell was going on.

He had failed to escape, again. He had let his damn enemy give him a bath and wash his hair. He had then let him, use the sponge, as well as pat him try. The man he hated, the flea who had taken every chance to ruin his life, the one who didn't stay down or away, no matter how much you hit him. So what the hell was he doing, letting him get so close?

The miniature blond shivered as the glass was lifted. "Shizu-chan, your clothes are dry." His eyes snapped open as the small cloth was removed, leaving him completely naked. "Give that back, you damn flea." The glare did nothing, his hands covering his lower half. Shizuo jumped as he was picked up. "Hm, do you want to catch a cold?"

That damn smirk should have warned him. "What the hell are you doing?" he tried to get away, even as Izaya was trying to put the clothes on him. "I'm not a doll, I can dress myself." The struggling didn't help, in seconds he was dressed, though he supposed he should be thankful it was in his normal clothes and not a damn dress, he wouldn't put it past him. "Now lets see what my precious humans are up to."

Staying where he was, on the desk, he watched the flea warily, wondering when he would have his next chance to escape. "Mikado-kun is in school, how boring." Shizuo lifted his head at the name, glad to hear the teen was safe and no where near the flea. Getting up the tiny blond jumped from the desk, somersaulting onto the carpet. His movements didn't go unnoticed. "Honestly, protozoan. You're trying to escape again."

Running forward and grabbing onto the edge of the sofa, he used his strength to pull himself up, completely out of breath as he collapsed. Still it was much softer than the hard wood of the desk. Closing his eyes, Shizuo let sleep take him, knowing it was better than having to put up with Izaya.

Izaya watched the blond's movements as he ran, knife already in hand, ready to throw. He was slightly surprised when instead of running for the door, the unpredictable protozoan climbed onto his sofa and stopped moving. "Shizu-chan?" Not getting an answer, he got out of his chair, crouching over the unconscious blond, knife still in reaching distance. "Shizu-chan?" Placing a finger on the tiny chest, he felt a heart beat.

Brushing away the small bit of relief he had felt, he took out his phone, arranging for the next part of his plan. Taking a seat on the sofa, he gingerly picked up the sleeping figure, trying not to wake him. Staying where he was, he held his phone in one hand and the blond in the other, taking the time to watch and observe his enemy, without the threat of being crushed by a vending machine.

Elsewhere in school, a black haired teen was becoming increasingly irritated. The teacher was droning on, while he had his hand under the table, scrolling through the chat room, he was becoming impatient, he wanted to rush to Shinjuku and get the blond. Instead he was waiting for an antidote that he didn't know would even work.

He could see Anri glancing over at him from time to time and before Shizuo he would have lowered his head and blushed at the attention. Kida was sitting next to him, giggling quietly to himself after writing chat up lines on the sheet of paper in front of him. "Ryugamine, am I boring you?" Damn. He didn't hide his phone quick enough, raising his head he looked up at his teacher, the entire class staring at him.

"You can collect your phone after school, when you turn up for detention." No, he had to see Celty and Shinra. "Masaomi, put that away." His eyes narrowed glaring at his teachers back. How boring. Taking out his pen, he set to writing the notes from the board.

At lunch he was cornered by both his friends. "What was that about?" The three of them were on the roof, the dyed blond holding his arms behind his head. Mikado shrugged sitting down to eat his lunch. Had Shizuo eaten yet? Or was Izaya starving him? "You got detention man. You never play up in class. Its always me." The blond grinned widely taking a mock bow. "Oh, I know. Did you get a girlfriend?"

Mikado froze at that, seeing Anri do the same. "Don't tell me... You and Anri-chan are together?" And now he did feel his face turn red, though he was thinking about a different gender completely. "No, we're friends." The blushing girl nodded in agreement, looking down at her lunch. "That's no fun, are you coming chick hunting with me then?"

The teen finished his mouthful, staring at him blankly. "You know I have detention." He smiled at the pout Kida gave him. "What about you then? Anri-chan. Do you want to come chick hunting?" Letting out a sigh, he gave the over excited teen a whack on the head. "Your jokes are getting worse."

Shizuo rolled over, blinking, a yawn escaping him as he brought up his hand to cover his mouth. Still tiny then, though he was now getting used to it. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking into crimson ones. For some reason he was in Izaya's palm. "You finally woke up. I feel sorry for Tom, if all you do is sleep all day." Before he could reach for one of those slim digits and snap it in half, he was lifted into the air, by the back of his clothes.

"Come on, Protozoan, I don't want Celty after me if you die of starvation." The blond blinked in confusion as he was set down on the coffee table, in front of a small white plastic takeaway box. From the smell, he knew it was Russian Sushi. "Try not to make too much of a mess." Glancing up he watched the flea eat his own.

Shizuo felt his face heat up, a satisfied moan leaving Izaya as he chewed his food. Turning away, he hid behind his own, looking for a fork. There wasn't one in the box. "Oi, flea. Get me a fork." He was ignored, a blissful look on his enemy's face. Jumping from the table, the blond rolled into a ball, running along the floor.

In his smaller form he was quickly running out of energy, stopping at the end of the sofa. Sitting down, he rested for a few minutes, just until he got his breath back. Then he was up and running again, pausing twice more until he reached the kitchen. Looking up he planned his route up to the draw where the cutlery was kept.

Once he was standing on top of the wide counter, Shizuo lay on his belly, reaching down for the drawer handle and pulling it open. Once again he realised how screwed he would be if he didn't have his strength. Jumping down and reaching for a fork, the blond slipped, cursing as his strength, sent the drawer flying back, leaving him in darkness.

"Fuck!" The blond groaned as he hit his head, standing up wasn't an option. He couldn't see anything, so how did he know what to hit to get the hell out? Using his tiny hands he felt around in the dark, wincing as pain shot through his hand. He wasn't sure what he had just touched, but he could feel something running down his fingers.

Shizuo tripped again on his next step, a searing pain ran through his leg. Swallowing his pride he did what he never wanted to, he called the flea for help. "Izaayyyaaaaaaaa!" He wondered if his smaller voice carried or if Izaya was done with his ootoro. Deciding it was safer to stay still, he screamed his head off and waited.

Izaya opened his eyes savouring the last mouthful of his delicious ootoro, noticing the blond was gone. "Shizu-chan?" Opening the lid further, he checked to see if the miniature protozoan had fallen in. He wasn't there and the food was untouched. Ah, he hadn't given him a fork.

The drawer was closed, still he opened it anyway, just in case the protozoan had gotten into trouble, being the clumsy oaf he was. Along with the normal cutlery, he kept his sharp knives in there as well, so they were out of sight, when Namie was doing the cooking. Otherwise she might be tempted to throw them at him.

He heard a breathless shout as soon as he opened it. Shizu-chan was sitting down, leg stretched out in front of him. His sharp gaze picked up the split in the trouser leg and the droplets of blood, running down tiny fingers. The blond was inches away from a sharp knife and had no doubt cut himself on it. Moving the knife away, Izaya picked up the blond only for the him to shiver and cling to his finger.

Closing the drawer, he carried him to the sink. "Are you ever careful?" The blond said nothing, his breathing uneven as he sat on the side of the sink, blood running from his leg. Crimson eyes watched him, even as he dug out the first aid kit. Testing the water was warm enough, he grabbed the bleeding hand, pulling it under the tap, earning a small hiss from the blond.

Shizuo blinked at the pain, realising he was out of the drawer and that the flea was tending to his cuts? Biting his lip, he felt the antiseptic pad being wiped across his palm, already knowing it would probably scar. His good hand held onto his pants, when Izaya tried to pull them off. "Do you want it to get infected? I could cut them off anyway." Knowing he had no choice, he undid the velcro, yanking the material off with the flea's help.

Izaya laughed at him as he jolted, the coldness of the sink touching his skin. Glancing down he could see the thin line of blood running down his leg. He supposed it could have been worse, he could have kept moving and accidentally lost a few fingers. He was held still when his leg was cleaned. The antiseptic stinging as it got into the larger cut.

Shizuo looked away, not wanting to see his enemy cut the bandages to the correct size, since plasters would be too big. Not that he wasn't grateful, but they hated each other, they spent every waking moment trying to kill on another. And yet here the flea was dressing his cuts, carefully wrapping a bandage around his leg, checking whether it was too loose or too tight. "Hold still, Protozoan."

An even small piece of bandage was wrapped around his palm, tied neatly, after all they both had a fair amount of wounds they had to deal with and Shinra wasn't always there. The blond wobbled as he stood, nimble fingers catching him. "Thanks." He could feel his eyes widen, at the word that had just left his mouth.

Glancing up from where he was sitting in Izaya's palm, he could see widened crimson eyes, reflecting the same shock. He had just thanked someone he supposedly hated. Damn, he was screwed, they hated each other... didn't they? The moment was ruined by a loud grumble, coming from his stomach. Flopping back down, he allowed himself to be carried.


End file.
